Snivy
Snivy (Sometimes called "Prinsess") is one of the 4 playable charaters from pokepark 2. She comes from the Arbor Area and is the daughter of Queen Serperior. Personality: She has no manners, Including almost laughing at Oshawott when her mum said he was scared of the dark before he denied it. She likes playing, getting dirty and having a bad attitude insteade of being royal, elegent and polite (with her mother worry.) But she does really care for others but does not think things thought, like not thinking what may happen when she wanted to fire the cannon (with Tepig inside) Even thought she only really wanted to help get him out. Apperences: She first appered in the arbor area's bridge, When Pikachu and Oshawott talk to Her she asks if they came for the berry party then she leaves, letting Pikachu and Oshawott thought. She is next seen on the top of the windmill when Pikachu and Oshawott are talking to Zorua. She says she knows where the missing poster piece, when oshawott asks where it was (Very Quitely) she said "Speak up. I can't here you." Forcing Oshawott to speak louder but then she said to ask Whimsicott. She then appered when pikachu and oshawott are trying to get passed bisharp. She says that they are friends and bisharp calls her prinsess. Oshawott is more shocked to know she was a girl other than a prinsess she took it as a offence but pretended she did not hear it. She took you to queen serperior. she then laughs at oshawott when her mum said oshawott was scared of the dark, but when he denied it she left. She was then seen with Deerling when Serperior said she gave the poster piece to deerling. Oshawott was angry cause he thought she was following them but she called him rude and said deerling was her friend. After saying she could come and beating her at a game of chase she is a playable charater up to when she, Pikachu, Oshawott and Tepig met the The wish park gangs leader: Darkrai for the first time. He whip her memory (Along with Oshawott and Tepig) So she could not remember Pikachu. After Restoring Oshawott memory of Pikachu. He (Along with Oshawott, Who is now playable charater again) Found Snivy in front the Tree stump. To help her remember Pikachu, You challange her to a game of chase, after beating her she remembers you. After resorting Tepig memory (Who would me a playable charater now) All the gang go back to wish park to battle darkrai. After beating him, The dark vortex (Which opened when you came back from the battle area from wish park, which had also started to to swallow pokepark) It started to swallow wish park. It also managed to swallow Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott and piplup but Darkrai spotted the error of his ways and managed to save snivy, piplup, Tepig and Oshawott (Strangely pikachu did not get swallowed.) After completing the game, Snivy can still get played as and wants to see what happened to wish park. Abiltiys: *Dash combo: Vine whip *Charge attack: Leaf Strom *Shake Attack: Leaf tornado Unique Features: *Double Jump Other: *Fastest Runner * Gallary